January 2020
#907: NEW YEARS EVE!!! * a bunch of 'header' posters, for: ** Roblox ** Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (PS4) ** World of Warcraft Bag * NBA 2K14 (Xbox 360) disc, manual and ad paper * Pokémon Black Version 2 (DS) cart - w/ manual * a $26.95 Minecraft gift card * NBA 2K13 (Xbox 360) disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×3 * Pokémon HeartGold Version (DS) cart - w/ manual * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules (PS2) disc case bit damaged on the top * Pokémon Black Version (DS) cart - w/ manual #908: First Ever JACKPOT of 2020!!! Bag #1 * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09 (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Forza Motorsport 2 / Marvel Ultimate Alliance (Xbox 360) duplicate discs [×2 and manual of ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance'' - w/o ''Forza Motorsport 2'' disc and manual] * Pokémon White Version (DS) cart - w/ manual * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (Xbox 360) disc and manual * a GameStop gift card * a GameStop trade credit card * a phone fan propeller Bag #2 * Showtime Championship Boxing (Wii) disc and manual * Zumba Fitness: Join the Party (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Madden NFL 09 All-Play (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Ben 10: Protector of Earth (Wii) disc and manual * Guitar Hero: World Tour (Wii) disc and manual * a GameStop gift card because of the gum stuck on it #909: What Gamestop Throws Out will Make you Want to Dumpster Dive!!! * a box for Minecraft Hangers - Series 5 empty * a collective box for Minecraft Mini Crafters empty Bag * fan propellers ×2 * a $15 Xbox Live gift card * Mega Man Star Force: Leo (DS) cart - w/ manual * LOTS OF Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot greeting cards envelopes * GameStop gift cards ×12 * Zumba Fitness 2 (Wii) disc, manual and ad paper * batteries ×4 * a 25¢ coin * transculent shelving ×3 * Wild Earth: African Safari (Wii) disc - w/o manual * Monster 4x4: World Circuit (Wii) disc and manual * an empty "jewel" CD case #910: NO WAY I FOUND THIS!!! * a box for Nintendo Switch (Upgraded version) empty * a poster for Final Fantasy VII Remake (PS4) Bag * Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (Wii) disc and manual * a black lanyard * a bunch of Minecraft Minecoin gift cards * a Square Enix product registration code paper * LEGO Batman: The Videogame (Wii) disc and manual * Mortal Kombat X (PlayStation Hits) (PS4) broken on the bottom case * GameStop gift cards ×5 * Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (Wii) disc - w/o manual * a Xbox 360 controller battery pack * a GameStop trade credit card #911: WHAT GAMESTOPS THROW AWAY That Will Piss You Off * posters for Apex Legends (Bloodhound - Lifeline) ×2 * a poster for Final Fantasy VII Remake (PS4) Bag * a box for Mystery Minis figure (Birds of Prey) empty * a pair of 3M glasses * Namco Museum Remix (Wii) ×2 w/ disc - one w/o manual * LOTSA GameStop gift cards * a foam sheet * an iPhone case * batteries ×4 * a cup lid * a hanger * a promo for Pokémon: Let's Go! Pikachu & Eevee (Switch) #912: This Store is Made for People Who Dumpster Dive!!! * posters for Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot ×2 Bag #1 * a sleeve for Need for Speed Payback (PS4) * a sleeve for Injustice 2 (PS4) * a collective box for FGTeeV - Season 1 figurines empty * a sleeve for Battleborn (PS4) * 7 Days to Die (PS4) case * Mass Effect: Andromeda (PS4) case * ATV Offroad Fury (PS2) disc a dummy PS2 case Bag #2 * a collective box for Super Mario figurines empty * SingStar '90s (PS2) disc, manual, and ad paper * Wolverine's Revenge (PS2) disc a Blockbuster case w/ the game's sleeve HAS A CRACK * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (Greatest Hits) (PS2) disc - w/o manual * a sleeve for Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Switch) a bit; unkept * a GameStop gift card #913: Did I Seriously Just Find a Retro Gaming System!!! Bag #1 * a standard PS2 cord * GameStop gift cards ×6 * Horizon Zero Dawn (PS4) case Bag #2 * 007: Agent Under Fire (Greatest Hits) (PS2) disc and manual * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Xbox One) case * a TON of GameStop gift cards * Power Drome (PS2) disc and manual * a box for YoK universal power cord empty #914: MANAGER Left Me a NOTE in the DUMPSTER!!! * a box for Domez figure (My Hero Academia) empty * a box for Minecraft Mini-Figures empty * a collective box for Bendy and the Dark Revival empty * a World of Nintendo collective box empty Bag #1 * Sniper Elite III (PS4) case * Saw III (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * an ad paper for Titanfall 2 * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a box for Mystery Minis (Fantastic Four) a Silver Surfer figure * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (Wii U) disc - w/ manual Bag #2 * an exterior sleeve for Sonic Mania Plus (Switch) * the artbook The Art of Sonic Mania * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a GameStop trade credit card * Wii Remote covers (White - Black) ×2 #915: There's Something INSIDE this BOX!!!? * a box for Xbox 360 Slim, containing: ** a disc 2 tray ** Battlefield: Hardline - Deluxe Edition (Xbox One) disc - w/ bonus code paper, Xbox Live Gold trial code paper, and ad paper case Bag #1 * an Afterglow headset bit broken * Top Spin 3 (Wii) disc and manual * Michael Jackson: The Experience (Wii) disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×6 * a box for Collective Minds Mod Pack for Xbox One device and cable * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #2 * Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * NHL 12 (Xbox 360) disc, manual and code paper * Cabela's Alaskan Adventures (Xbox 360) disc and manual #916: Why do Gamestop's Throw ALL of This AWAY!!! * a Kirby-themed collective box empty * a box for Xbox One Wireless Controller empty * a box for Ring Fit Adventure (Switch) empty Bag #1 * token chips for Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition ×4 * a Wii Remote cover * Link's Crossbow Training (Wii) disc and manual * a GameStop gift card * Wii Fit (Wii) disc case Bag #2 * a sleeve for EA Sports UFC 3 (PS4) * a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (PS4) code paper * a sleeve for Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege (PS4) * a box for Dualshock 4 display only * I Spy: Spooky Mansion (Wii) disc and manual #917: Manager Left Me a FULL BOX of Stuff in the Dumpster!!! Box * NHL 13 (Xbox 360) disc, manual, and code paper * a box for Xbox One Wireless Controller controller - w/ Xbox Live Gold/Game Pass code paper * Condemned 2: Bloodshot (Xbox 360) disc and manual * a box for PDP Afterglow LVL 3 headset headset broken * Madden NFL 12 (Xbox 360) disc, manual, and code paper * Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals (DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card Bag * Kinect Adventures! (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Halo 4 (Xbox 360) both discs and code paper * batteries ×2 #918: Brand New Video Game Found!!! * a poster for Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order * a 'Nintendo Switch - My Way to Play' poster Bag #1 * Epic Mickey (Wii) NEW!! (= w/ disc and manual) * a box for PDP LVL 3 wired headset empty * BRAND NEW envelopes ×3 Bag #2 * Paper Mario: Sticker Star (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a Intec wireless Wii Nunchuk * a sleeve for Ride (Xbox One) #919: SEALED PS4 Boxes!! The sealed boxes were PS4 Refurbished boxes, both empty. Bag * Disney Sing It: Pop Hits (Wii) disc - w/o manual * a Wii Remote cover * a Sharpie marker * a Xbox One stand * a Xbox 360 hard drive * a GameStop gift card * batteries ×2 * a GameStop trade credit card * Disney Sing It: Family Hits (Wii) disc - w/o manual #920: 3 MYSTERY GAMESTOP DUMPSTER BAGS!!! Bag #1 * a box for a POP! figure (#197 - Star Wars : Rose) figure * a sleeve for Resident Evil Revelations 2 (Xbox 360) * a box for @Play Nintendo Switch screen protector empty * GameStop gift cards ×4 Bag #2 (Eww!) * promo boxes for Apex Legends ×9 * GameStop gift cards ×3 Bag #3 * an empty PS2 case * Madden NFL 11 (Xbox 360) disc a dummy Xbox 360 case * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a Xbox Live Gold gift card #921: The Speedy Diver Found a PS4 DUMPSTER Diving!!!* *The giveaway prize. You can't fool me Speedy :-) Bag #1 * a shelving section divider w/ PS4 logo Bag #2 - BUSTED. The bag only had garbage + a rubber band. Bag #3 * a GameStop gift card Bag #4 * GameStop gift cards ×2 #922: Found Some Games!!! * a box for Xbox One S (Forza Horizon 3 bundle) empty Bag * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06 (Xbox 360) disc and manual * a bunch of ad sleeves for: ** FIFA 20 (PS4) ** Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (PS4) ** NBA 2K20 (PS4) ** Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint (PS4 / Xbox One) ** Spider-Man (PS4) ** Madden NFL 20 (Xbox One) * Game Party (Wii) disc - w/o manual * Imagine Teacher: Class Trip (DS) cart - w/ manual * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (DS) cart - w/ manual * a pair of earcups, part of a Turtle Beach headset * Mass Effect 2 (Xbox 360) both discs and manual 2 has a RING SCRATCH * Wii Play (Wii) disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×4 #923: HUGE GAMESTOP DUMPSTER JACKPOT!! * a Holiday decor poster Bag #1 * All-Star Baseball 2003 (Xbox) disc and manual * Ratatouille (PS2) disc - w/o manual * a CRUD-EFFIN-TON of GameStop gift cards * World Championship Poker (Xbox) disc and manual * F1 2002 (PS2) disc and manual * batteries ×2 Bag #2 * Grand Theft Auto IV (Xbox 360) ×2: ** Platinum Hits disc and ad paper - w/o map and manual ** Standard disc - w/o manual * Call of Duty: Black Ops (Xbox 360) disc*, manual and ad paper * Just Dance 3 (Best Buy Exclusive Version) disc, manual and ad paper * Mass Effect 3 (Xbox 360) both discs and ad paper * a sleeve for Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (PS3) wrinkled * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a GameStop trade credit card *: for the Platinum Hits edition of the game. #924: SATURDAY Dumpster Dive at BIG CORPORATE Store Gamestop!! Bag * a sleeve for Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (PS4) * a sleeve for Minecraft: Xbox One Edition (Xbox One) * a collective box for Mystery Minis figures (Star Wars) empty * I Spy: Fun House (DS) cart - w/ manual * a box for Xbox One wireless controller controller - w/ Xbox Live Gold/Game Pass code paper * Army Men: Soldiers of Misfortune (Wii) disc and manual * a Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition figurine (Merida) * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a TON of comic book protecting sleeves #925: BEST!!! * a box for Xbox One - Day One Edition empty * a box for Xbox One Elite controller controller - w/ USB/MicroUSB cable Bag * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Xbox 360) disc, manual and map (?) * Cooking Mama: Cook Off (Wii) disc case * Madden NFL 15 (Xbox One) disc and ad paper * a sleeve for NBA 2K18 (Xbox One) * Carnival Games (Wii) disc and manual * Just Dance 2 (Wii) disc and manual * Monster Trucks Mayhem (Wii) disc and manual * LEGO Batman: The Videogame (Wii) disc and manual * DJ Hero (Wii) disc and manual * Minecraft: Story Mode - The Complete Adventure (PS4) case #926: DUMPSTER DIVING- OUTSIDE With SPEEDY CAT!!! Bag * Batman: Arkham City (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Just Dance 2 (Wii) case * Kinect: Disneyland Adventures (Xbox 360) disc and manual * DanceMasters (Xbox 360) disc and manual * an Ender Dragon plushie * a sleeve for Call of Duty: World War II (PS4) * an ad paper for Call of Duty: World War II (PS4) * an ad sleeve for Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (PlayStation Hits) (PS4) * a Beexcellent wired headset * a STACK of GameStop gift cards * batteries ×4 #927: DID I SERIOUSLY JUST FIND THIS?!? Bag * Where's Waldo? The Fantastic Journey (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a New Nintendo 2DS XL carrying case device - w/ game cart shells [×6] * the sleeve and manual for Doom (PS4) * History Civil War: Secret Missions (Xbox 360) disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×9 * Major League Baseball 2K7 (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * a box for Xbox One Chat Headset unassembled * a Xbox One Elite Controller instructions guide * promo boxes for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ×2 * a map for Grand Theft Auto V * metal hangers ×4 #928: What Gamestop Throws Out is Incredible!! In a Bad Way :( * a box for Turtle Beach Recon 50 wired headset empty Bag #1 * a box for Xbox One Stereo Headset unassembled * an ad poster for the movie Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * copies of Game Informer, for issues: ** #317 (September 2019) ×3 ** #318 (October 2019) ** #320 (December 2019) ×3 w/ a different cover art ** #319 (November 2019) * a WHOLE STACK of Starlink: Battle for Atlas sticker sheets * GameStop gift cards ×2 * Guitar Hero II (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual Bag #2 * a plain PS4 case empty * a Xbox Live Gold/Game Pass code paper * a Full Game Download code paper for Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Deluxe Edition (Xbox One) * an exterior sleeve for NBA 2K20 - Legend Edition (PS4) * NBA 2K17 (PS4) case * GameStop gift cards ×5 * a Nintendo DS carrying case empty